Some 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines are known to the art. Certain 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines are disclosed as being bronchodilators in the patents discussed below, the compounds being referred to therein as triazolo[2,3-c]pyrimidines:
United Kingdom Pat. No. 859,287 discloses 2-amino-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines which are substituted on the pyrimidine ring at the 5, 7 and 8 positions by certain combinations of hydrogen, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, hydroxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, phenyl, alkylthio, alkoxy and halogen substituents. United Kingdom Pat. No. 898,409 discloses processes for preparing certain of these compounds by subjecting the corresponding 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines to an acid treatment, to an alkaline treatment, or to a heat treatment.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 873,223 discloses 2-amino-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines which are substituted on the pyrimidine ring at the 5, 7 and 8 positions by certain combinations of substituents selected from hydrogen, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, alkylthio and halogen.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 897,870 discloses 2-alkylamino-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines, 2-dialkylamino-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines, and 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines containing a piperidino or morpholino substituent bonded at the 2-position through the nitrogen atom, which compounds are substituted on the pyrimidine ring at the 5, 7 and 8 positions by certain combinations of hydrogen, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, hydroxy-substituted alkyl, alkenyl and halogen substituents.
The following related articles disclose the synthesis of certain 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines as potential bronchodilators.
G. W. Miller et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 5642, discloses 2-amino- or 2-acetamido-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines (referred to therein as triazolo[2,3-c]pyrimidines) which are substituted on the pyrimidine ring by, for example, hydrogen and alkyl substituents. Certain of these compounds are said to be bronchodilators.
G. W. Miller et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 3357, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines (referred to therein as triazolo[2,3-c]pyrimidines) which are substituted at the 2-position by hydroxy, halogen, alkoxy, amino or substituted amino substituents and on the pyrimidine ring by alkyl substituents, or alkyl and halogen-substituted alkyl substituents.
W. Broadbent et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 3369, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines (referred to therein as triazolo[2,3-c]pyrimidines) which are substituted at the 2-position by a mercapto, alkylthio, alkylsulphonyl, or dialkylamino substituent, and on the pyrimidine ring by alkyl substituents or alkyl and halogen-substituted alkyl substituents.
Still other 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines are disclosed in the following articles and patent:
Temple et al., J. Org. Chem., 1963, 33, 530, discloses the compound 8-amino-7-chloro-s-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine-2(3H)-one.
D. J. Brown et al., Aust. J. Chem., 1978, 31, 2505, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 2-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substituent, and on the pyrimidine ring by hydrogen and/or alkyl substituents.
D. J. Brown et al., Aust. J. Chem., 1979, 32, 1585, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 2-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substituent, and on the pyrimidine ring at the 5-position by a halogen, hydrazino, alkyl or alkylthio substituent, and at the 7-position by an alkyl substituent.
D. J. Brown et al., Aust. J. Chem., 1980, 33, 1147, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 2-position by hydrogen or an alkyl or phenyl substituent, and on the pyrimidine ring at the 5-position by a halogen substituent, and at the 7-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,980 discloses 5-, 7- and 8-(optionally substituted phenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidines. These compounds may be substituted at the 2-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substituent and are anxiolytic agents.